Hell to Pay
by The Periodic Table of Converse
Summary: "Turns out Peter's school does a 'Bring Your Parent to School Day' . Tony's already decided he's going." / When Midtown High tries a blast from the past by inviting in the parents for Career Day, Peter Parker's in trouble. PJO/AV/Spiderman crossover. One-shot, Rated T. No pairings. Previously called The Road to Hell.
1. Hell to Pay

**The Road to Hell**

"**Well, it's embarrassing to be a star." -Christian Bale**

**A/N: PLEASE READ. IMPORTANT TO THE PLOT OF THE STORY. Long author's notes suck. Okay. *Takes in deep breath*. Here I go.**

**I know that Percy and Peter aren't actually on the team, but this little prompt was bothering me for months, so here it is. For the record, the reasons why Percy doesn't live with his mom and Paul is not because they're dead, he just thought it would be a good idea to be closer to the team. I'm pretending Peter's Aunt May died… If I ever write a multi-chapter fic- or maybe a long one shot- on their backstories, I'll explain everything in much better detail.**

**EDIT- 10.21.13-**** My explanation from before was not that good. Basically, Bruce sought Percy out after the Battle of Manhattan. He and the Avengers kinda came to an agreement that he would be a part of the team and in return they would keep his secret. Also, Percy just seems like the kind of person who would want to protect people naturally, so the position of an Avenger complimented Percy's personality.**

**Peter's Aunt May died in my universe, like I said up there. She dies of old age- uncommon these days, I know- and Peter's about to get stuck in the orphanage when Steve just happens to be walking by. And then there's this really dramatic and elaborate shoot-out and Peter goes all spidey on the invokers. Steve, whose eyes have been trained to look for the unnatural, notices this transformation in the teen, so he adopts Peter and takes him back to the Tower. Then they convince him to join the team and the rest is kind of history. So hooray!**

**Enjoy with a side of whipped cream.**

Peter thinks that high school is kind of idiotic. He's a freaking junior for gods' sakes, and he doesn't need this kind of stress. He should be more worried about where to take Gwen on their next date, or how he's going to finish his latest essay when he's out all night saving the world with the Avengers. Not what kind of humiliating things Tony's going to say at Midtown's 'Bring your Parent to School Day'. (Granted, Tony's not his real father. The Avengers just took him in after Aunt May died.)

Percy, that lucky bastard, gets to take in Steve in to Goode. Heaven knows _Captain America_, of all people, is going to be a perfect guest. He'll be all 'Please' and 'Thank-you', and not an embarrassing, egotistic billionaire Peter could mention. He doesn't though, because Tony's been monitoring Peter's internet use very closely, and if he sees anything like that coming from Peter, well, there's going to be hell to pay.

Percy's parents are still alive too. Why can't he just ask Paul to skip like five minutes of class to pop in and say hello?

But back to issue at hand. Peter's not even sure why Midtown High has a 'Bring Your Parent to School Day'. Literally, the high school is for some of the best and brightest in the city, and here they are practicing kindergarten rituals. Peter would not be surprised if he walks in to class one day, and instead of writing timed essays on the molecular structure of the elements, they have recess and nap-time and grape juice boxes. (Watch it happen. When it does, Peter totally called it.)

Obviously, Peter was not the only one to react the way he did. When Mr. Wittaker had gone and announced that they were going to have a career day, of all things, you couldn't have heard a fire alarm over the protests he got.

("Now class, it's time for you to start taking your careers very seriously. Therefore, tomorrow I will be inviting your parents to come in and discuss what they do for a living. From there you will be able to successfully build a basis of what you would like to do when you're grown." "-what in-" "-you mean like bring your parent-" "I cannot believe-" "-seriously telling us-" "-what the h-"

Peter had stayed silent, opting to groan and smack his forehead upon his desk instead.)

Tony loved to humiliate Percy and Peter, the two teenagers on the team (if you didn't count Percy's cousins, Thalia and Nico, who only worked with the Avengers on occasion), and Percy had already called Steve- who happened to be the only other team member willing to come. Peter really thinks it's unfair that Goode High was having a Career Day on the same day as Midtown High, but they were told an entire freaking week ago. Not fair at all.

Tony had offered to go to Percy's, but he'd turned him down, saying Steve had already agreed to go as his father figure. (Which wasn't really the truth, but Percy couldn't very well say he was Whirlwind, the resident water-mutant/demigod on the team. Nope. His way was much easier.) Now, Peter was faced with the impossible task of telling Tony that he didn't have to tag along after Percy and Steve because he was supposed to be represented by a guardian too.

(Really, though, Steve standing in front of a class of high-schoolers and their parents and saying "Yeah, I work as Captain America for a living" was going to be A. The most hilarious thing Peter would ever see, and B. The most humiliating thing Peter would ever experience. So maybe it was kind of good Steve wasn't coming. Keyword: _Kind of_. Besides. Tony was still worse.)

Tony was going to be bouncing off the walls when he heard. It wasn't every day he was presented with a golden opportunity to humiliate Peter in front of kids who continually like to poke fun at the awkward and nerdy photographer/aspiring scientist.

("Mr. Parker. Who are you bringing in tomorrow? I am aware that you were recently adopted…" Mr. Wittaker trailed off awkwardly. Peter grimaced at the thought of Tony strutting around. He already knew he's going to be coming in the suit. Yeah. _That_ suit.

"One of my foster fathers, sir… They're not, well, _gay_," He explained, noticing the look on the teacher's and his classmates' faces. Yes, because even though gay people are now legally accepted in today's society, let's all laugh at them anyways. That seems fair. "They're a really close group of friends." He wasn't willing to say much more than that. He was already going to have a heck of a time tomorrow when Tony walked through that door in his Iron Man suit. Which Peter already knew was going to happen. Tony had told Percy that was what he was going to do.

"Of course Mr. Parker. We'll just have to wait and see for ourselves, hmm?"

Peter nodded gratefully.)

**- O -**

"Tony!" Peter yells, throwing his backpack onto the sofa in the living area. Natasha pokes her head out of the kitchen, her hair pulled up in a bun. She holds a spoon in one hand and her other arm in wrapped around a bowl of batter. It's so funny, because damn it. Black Widow should be slitting throats and interrogating mass-murderers, not baking and wearing peppy pink aprons smeared in cake mix.

"He's with Bruce and Percy in the lab. Something about studying Percy's sword." She says, furiously beating the batter in the glass bowl. Peter yells his thanks to Natasha, who's already returned to whatever she's making, and hits the button down button on the elevator. Jarvis, who heard the entire conversation, takes him down the few levels without being asked.

How nice it is to have a super computer as a butler, doing all your work for you.

Tony and Bruce are running scanners over Percy's sword while Percy lounges on one of the various countertops. Peter strolls in, mind still reeling about how he's going to break the question. He wishes he could take Bruce, but he'd probably get in trouble for bringing the Hulk to school. His classmates would definitely have spitball marathons. Winner is the one who makes the Hulk come out.

"Hey, man!" Percy calls, waving a lazy hand at the said teenager. Percy's school gets out a full twenty minutes earlier than Peter's for some unknown and unfair reason. Also, Goode is ten blocks closer to the Tower. "I feel like an old lady for saying this, but how was school?" Peter groans and rolls his eyes. Percy sends a sympathetic grimace to him. "That bad, huh? I know how that feels."

Bruce pushes his glasses down his nose and turns his attention on Peter. "What happened?" Peter shakes his head and motions to Tony, who is still writing down data from the scans. For an irresponsible slack-off, he sure can be determined when Peter really needs him to pay attention. And yet when Pepper is trying to make sure Tony's newest work gets done on time, all he wants to do is watch football and eat pizza.

Bruce elbows him sharply in the ribs and jerks his head towards Peter. "Hmm?" Tony hums absentmindedly. The sword still holds over seventy percent of the billionaire's attention. "Oh yeah… What happened?" Peter groans again. _Yes, way to be melodramatic Peter_. Tony and Bruce both raise an eyebrow. Percy doesn't even react. He's so used to being in the situation Peter's in now, he already knows Peter doesn't want any more attention than needed.

Peter sighs and hands Tony a crumpled sheet of paper, who smoothes it out and clears his throat.

"Hmm… Dear Parent slash guardian of Mr. Peter Parker. As you may be aware, our school, Midtown High, will be participating in a more advanced version of 'Bring Your Parent to School Day'," (Peter snorts at the 'more advanced' bit. More advanced his butt, thank you.) "And you have been invited to attend. We will be discussing the importance of choosing the correct career for each student, and we wish you would take a few moments to discuss what you do for a living. Thank you. Signed, Mister Wittaker." Tony looks up, malice in his eyes. Percy has a grimace on his face, and his eyebrows are scrunched together in a worried expression.

"Man, that sucks. I feel bad for you." Percy says, shaking his head dejectedly. Bruce mimics Percy's sympathetic expression.

"Tony," He warns, shaking the billionaire out of his torturous thoughts. The grin on his lips is wide and very worrying. "You are not going to humiliate Peter, and you are going to make sure that nobody finds out he's Spiderman. If you cannot do that, I will send Clint instead." Bruce warns; Peter sends up a silent thanks for Bruce. "Or, better yet, I will let Pepper go. Actually, that's not a bad idea."

Tony shakes his head, still grinning his stupid evil grin. "She's busy tomorrow. She'll be out in Malibu tying up some loose ends in the business. And I think Clint leaves on a mission tonight for Fury. Don't worry, I can go." Both Peter and Percy groan, and Bruce sends them stern looks.

Tony claps Peter on the back and shoots him a grin. "Don't worry, tomorrow is going to be… fun."

Percy grabs him by the arm and sends a glare at Tony. "I'll get Steve to sign me out when he's done. We'll be there as soon as we can." Peter gives Percy a grateful look. (Seventeen year old juniors with weird powers have to look out for each other after all. Where would they be without each other? Who would they endure constant suffering from Tony with?) "Let's go see if we can find Thor." He then turns to address the two scientists. "Can I have Riptide back yet?"

"No. Get out." Tony points to the door; Percy's scowl is evident. The kid can't stand being away from his sword.

On the way out the door, Peter shoots a web and snags Percy's weapon from the table, then hands it to him in one swift movement. The two teens can't help but laugh at the indignant protests coming from behind them.

**- O -**

Steve, Natasha, Thor and Clint are in the kitchen. A large roast chicken, courtesy of Clint, sits in the oven; Natasha is still working on the batter she was making before, and Steve tosses a salad in a large glass bowl. Thor sits at the table, eating a blueberry muffin and talking loudly to air. Percy hops up onto the counter next to Steve and Peter (always the show-off) scales one of the walls and hangs by his hands and feet from the ceiling. Natasha sends him a scolding look.

"Remember what Stark said about footprints on the ceiling?" She says, shaking the spoon at him in a mock-threatening way. Clint is perched atop Tony's industrial sized refrigerator, playing on a Stark phone and cussing occasionally. (_Angry Birds_, Peter notes.)

"Yeah, well this is my payback for tomorrow." Peter says, leaning his head back to look at Percy for back-up. He doesn't need to. Being the only two teenagers on the team, they have an unspoken agreement to stick together. Percy's already nodding.

"Turns out Peter's school does a 'Bring Your Parent to School Day' too. Tony's already decided he's going." He nudges Steve with one of his feet. "We're going to have to hurry so we can save a class full of teenagers a lot of entertainment, Peter from a couple minute speech of pure embarrassment and most likely everyone from a few mental scars as well."

Peter scans the faces below him. Everyone, including Thor, is giving him a sympathetic frown or a shaking of their head. Clint goes so far as to reach out from his perch and pat him on the shoulder. At least he has allies in the matter. "Sure thing." Steve says, shaking his head as he returns to the salad he's making. He knows how bad Stark can be: Before Peter and Percy came along, Steve was taking the brunt of those comments.

(While completely off topic, Peter's not sure why Steve still makes salad for the entire team. Half of the time, no one eats it, and the other half, they only eat the olives and the carrots.)

"Man of the Spiders, my deepest condolences are with you. Be brave tomorrow when the Man of Iron attempts to strike you down with words worthy of my brother." Thor says, his eyes completely serious about the matter. Percy's shoulders shake silently as he tries to stifle a snicker at the thought of Tony 'Out-talking' Loki.

"Sorry dude." Clint says. He even puts down the phone for a minute, which is big. Natasha massages her temples absentmindedly.

"I can already feel the headache coming." Peter feels a lot better all of a sudden. The team is on his side on this one.

**- O -**

"Peter?" Percy voices rings through the cell phone. Peter pulls it back at the loud noise.

"I'm here. What's up? Are there like, aliens attacking or something? Please tell me aliens are attacking." He replies, eyes scanning the hall for teachers. His head is buried in his locker as he pretends to search for a paper.

Percy laughs. "Sorry man. Just robots. Tony and Steve are handling it. They might not show up." He explains. Peter isn't sure whether to cheer or groan. The parent presentation is a grade…

"Are you sure? I have Whittaker's class next. When's yours?" He says, rooting through his backpack to buy more time. The bell doesn't ring for another three minutes.

"Same. And it's pretty doubtful that they'll make it. When Dooley gets to me I'll just tell her Steve got called away last night. Say Tony was like, I don't know, pre-engaged or something. Very important meeting he could not miss or something." Peter imagines Percy shrugging over the phone. "I have to go. I'm taking refuge in Paul's class, and his seniors are starting to look at me weird. See you later. Good luck."

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Peter slides his thumb across the glass screen of the Stark phone to shut it off. He tries to ignore the evil looks from the teachers who are patrolling the hallways. He risks a glance at the clock.

"Forty seven _seconds_?!" He balks in disbelief. His class is all the way on the other end of school!

**- O -**

"Welcome, Parents and Guardians, to our Career Day, where we will be exploring the different career options we have in this world. I'd like to have each of the parents come up for maybe a few moments and just talk about what they do, and the benefits of their occupation. Let's start from the top of the alphabet, shall we? Miss Anderson, you may begin." Professor Whittaker says, pacing the front of the room; he smacks a ruler against his palm like a military general.

Lilah Anderson, a girl who has long black hair and brown eyes and who could talk to a brick wall for days on end, gives a middle aged woman a gentle shove to the front of the room. Her mother smiles and waves before launching off into what Peter can tell is a well-rehearsed speech. He can already guess that Lilah's mom is a spokesperson. (Peter discovers that the talking trait runs in the family- the presentation is almost ten minutes long.)

Each demonstration is as boring as the next, and it feels like it takes forever to get to his name. Not that Peter is complaining. Tony still hasn't arrived when Mr. Whittaker calls his name. Peter feels his face burn when he says that his foster dad said he would be coming late.

"He's a very busy man, Mr. Whittaker. I'm really sorry. He probably got held up." Peter explains, ignoring the curious glances he gets from classmates and parents alike. Mr. Whittaker is about to move on when a knock sounds on the classroom door.

Tony is standing in the doorway, wearing a suit (not _the_ suit, thank god) and a tie. He wears a professional smile. "Hey there Peter. Sorry I'm late. Grandpa and I got held up by a squad of robots in Nebraska." Tony scowls and shakes his head. "And I _just_ built that suit too. It's going to take weeks to repair." Mr. Whittaker sends a bewildered look at Peter, who groans and lets his head fall to his desk.

"Right, well." Tony says, adjusting his tie. "Obviously, I am a very successful business man, and the owner of Stark Industries. Being the co-CEO of a business as successful as mine has plenty of benefits, and a _great_ pay." Tony chuckles at his own joke, which is really terrible. "And I am also Iron Man, as all of you know. I work with the Avengers when I am not helping Pepper run my company. We kind of adopted Peter as a group- the Avengers, Pepper and I. So you could call me a dad too, although anybody and everybody working for the magazines these days are pretty convinced he's some elaborate scheme to attract women. That's about it."

The classroom is dead silent; half of its occupants are staring incredulously at Peter (his classmates and his teacher) while the parents are staring skeptically at Tony. Peter shrugs awkwardly to his friends and shoots Tony a glance that clearly says '_Get me outta here'_. "Erm, right. I'll be taking Peter the rest of the day." Peter ducks his head and shoves his things into the backpack under his desk, before hurrying to join Tony at the head of the room. His hand is on the doorknob when the door bursts open.

"We're here! Are we too late?" Percy yells, busting in through the open doorway. Steve stands behind him, an apologetic smile on his face. Tony's expression breaks out in a grin. _Uh-oh. Time to panic._

"Hey, I thought you couldn't make it! Good to see you're healed Spangles! I thought that one bullet wound was gonna keep you down for at least another day!" Tony says, flinging an arm around Steve's neck. A red tinge creeps up Steve's face when he pushes Tony's arm off of him. (Nobody misses the wince of pain Steve makes when Tony jars him.) "You're a little late. Don't worry, I took care of it. Besides," Tony elbows Steve in the ribs. "Being Iron Man is way cooler than being Captain America." Percy rolls his eyes and shoves Tony.

"Butt off Stark. Everyone knows Captain America is the best!" Percy says, winking at Steve good-naturedly; Steve's eyebrows furrow in confusion. Peter ducks his head and tries to retreat out the door.

The entire class watches the scene in front of them in silence. (Peter is sure he sees a cell phone with the camera app open in Flash's hands.) "Yes, Iron Man is the best, Captain America is number two. Sorry Steve." Peter urges them out the door with a less than friendly shove. "Don't you guys have a world to save or something?" He practically runs out the door, stopping only to send an apologetic glance behind him. "Sorry Mr. Whittaker. I wanted to bring Hawkeye or Pepper, but Tony was insistent."

**- O -**

Peter glares at Tony the entire ride to the Tower. Percy sits in the backseat of Tony's flashy, expensive car, looking between Peter and Tony. Steve had taken his motorcycle, and is driving behind them.

"Come on Peter." Tony says, giving him a sideways glance before returning his gaze to the road. The car is moving much slower than Tony normally drives it. He's only ten miles over the speed limit- a telltale sign that he feels bad about the classroom incident. "It wasn't that bad. It could have gone worse." Percy shakes his head.

"No way in hell could it have gone worse Tony. That was humiliating for me, and I don't even have to face them on Monday." Percy comments. Peter nods his appreciation, although he feels the urge to point out that Percy made a comment as well.

"Shut up Percy." Tony mumbles, causing Percy to laugh and turn around, signaling he's out of the conversation. "Come on Human Spider," He jokes, using one of his unoriginal and obnoxious nicknames. "I wasn't even trying to embarrass you that bad. Just a _wittle_ bit." Peter scowls, but he is forcing it just a bit now. Tony may be a jerk, but he means well… _most of the time_.

"Can't wait to find out what my classmates are going to do next week. I think Flash got a picture of the four of us. It's going to be all over the Internet." Peter mutters. Tony grins, knowing he's won, and that Peter isn't mad anymore. (Peter notices the subtle increase of speed. Tony's pressing down a little harder on the gas, making them go ten miles faster.)

"What do you think Fury's gonna say?" Percy asks, having turned back around after the mood lightened. Tony chuckles and shakes his head. The engine starts to purr. The speed increases another ten miles.

"What do you think Steve is gonna say?" Tony counters. "He was blushing and everything! Guy's face was as red as a tomato!" Percy snickers and the car starts to move a little faster. Steve is getting farther away behind them.

"Forget Steve. What about Natasha and Bruce?" Percy and Tony continue the banters and the teasing the rest of the ride, even going so far as for Percy to say, "What do you think Hill is gonna say?" which causes Tony to floor the pedal and then swerve from how hard he's laughing. Peter rolls his eyes and grips the handle on the roof of the car tightly.

At least some things never change.

**10.21.13 A/N (Con'd): Sooo…? I like it, although you might find it kind of confusing. Sorry. Even if you didn't understand some of it, review or drop me a PM with questions. I'll do my best to answer them and apologize for sticking you with this even though I haven't written the backstories yet.**

**Thanks!**


	2. PJ's Backstory- Posted

**Okay guys, prepare to be happy! I promised you guys a backstory on both Percy and Peter, and the first chapter of Percy's has officially been posted as of 9:15ish! Check it out if you enjoyed this!**


End file.
